


Tomarrymort Depraved Fics

by purityofsoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Be careful what you step into, Kinktober 2019, M/M, OK maybe 90 percent sorry, Perverse Fics, Read at Your Own Risk, Tags at the start of each chapter, a lot of it, warnings at the start of each chapter, we are not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-11-29 11:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purityofsoul/pseuds/purityofsoul
Summary: Warnings and tags at each chapter beginning notes.Chapters ->1. Harry is sacrificed to the monster god of fertility2. Tom is impatient for his son to grow up3. Professor Tom plans to take advantage of his omega student





	1. Worshipful

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Underage, non-con  
Tags: Breeding, Size Difference, Size Queen, Xenophilia, Breeding Kink, Inflation, Biting, Predator/Prey

Ever since he was a child, Harry had been taunted by his relatives and other bullies in their little village of Hogwarts. 

“Freak!”

“No one wants you!”

But what stuck with him most of all, was what Uncle Vernon told him every year, as the Harvest festival drew close. “Someday when you grow old enough, you will be the sacrifice. And no one will miss you.” The large whale of a man would grin nastily at him, delighting in the fear he could see in his nephew’s eyes. He had thought then, if he behaved himself, did all his chores perfectly, faultlessly, that he would be spared that fate.

But as Harry grew older, he began to realize that Vernon’s threats were real. His relatives never intended to keep him for long. And once he was 16, he would be the first choice for the village to sacrifice to the God of Fertility. Voldemort, their god that blessed the village with good harvests, child bearing and who kept them safe from the plague. 

Harry knew better. He had caught a glimpse of it once, when he ran into its cave on a dare by another village kid. That thing was no god. It was a monster, an abomination. Anyone they sent in would be brutally raped and eaten after. The villagers used to watch the violent process many centuries ago, though the practice has died out and the sacrifice was simply sent to the cave where that monster resided. He didn’t want to die, but it seemed his fate was sealed.

On July 31st, Harry celebrated his birthday quietly in a hidden corner of the village cemetery with his friends Ron and Hermione. They all knew what was coming that autumn. Despite it being a balloting system for all those between 16 and 30, it was never left to chance. The village knew who they wanted to sacrifice every year, a long time ago.

It would be Harry’s last year.

XXX

“Harry,” Hermione whispered, holding his hand tightly through the bars.

“I’m okay, ‘Mione.” Harry said, giving her a smile that had no happiness. “I’ve been prepared for this for years now.”

Ron’s eyes were glistening, though he was clearly trying not to let the tears fall. “Mate… I…”

Harry shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything, Ron. I only regret that I could not watch the two of you get married.”

Hermione blushed then glared fiercely at Harry. “This is not the time for jokes!” She bit her lip, her gaze on the floor for a moment before she looked up with determination and pressed something into Harry’s palm.

Harry startled then withdrew his hand to see a small stone carved with several runes all around, and hanging from a strip of leather.

“Hermione!” he breathed out in shock. “These are - are…”

“Runes,” she confirmed. Ron inhaled deeply but did not interrupt as he usually would.

“That’s illegal,” Harry whispered, “how did you manage to -”

“I went to the library,” Hermione replied, “the restricted section. I don’t know how much it would help but I didn’t have much time. This was the best I could do, I threw in every rune for protection a-and fertility if perhaps that monster might recognize it and not harm you. I’m not even sure if it would be more harm or help...” She reached out to grab his hand again. “Harry, if you manage to find a way to escape somehow, do it. The village does not deserve your sacrifice.”

Harry smiled sadly at his best friends, knowing there was no escape to speak of. Soon enough, the villagers came to cart him away, ignoring the cries of his friends. He watched as their figures grew smaller and smaller as he was pulled off into the distance on the rickety wheels of the cage. He clutched tightly onto the rune stone, winding the leather strip around his wrist and tying a tight knot. 

Even if he were to face his death bravely, he could use some comfort.

XXX

When Harry woke, he found himself lying on his back. It was dark with lights dancing about in the periphery. Harry squinted his eyes, realizing they were small fire sconces set into the cave wall.

It took him a minute before his brain caught up.

He was in the cave, where the sacrifices were left for Voldemort. How did he get here? Did they knock him out? They never did that unless… unless they thought he would fight back?

Harry felt terribly confused. He struggled to sit up, before realizing he was lashed to the ground. It was stone, cold and rough, digging into his naked back. Metal rings were set into the ground where the ropes were tied to, and bound around his body. It was too tight, there was almost no give at all.

They did not even give him the white ritual robes to wear. Fat, angry tears ran down Harry’s face as he realized just how much the village had wanted to humiliate him. He had thought that perhaps, if he was let out of the cage he could make a run for it, or even on the way into this section of the cave. Even knowing how difficult it would be, he had held onto that small sliver of hope. But the villagers were steps ahead of him. 

He waited, bare and vulnerable in the cold, trying hard not to shiver too much as the ropes continued to chafe on his skin at each movement. Harry had no idea how much time had passed until he started to hear a combination of soft shifting and clicking noises.

It was here. Voldemort. 

Harry look resignedly as a shadow was cast onto the walls, shifting and writhing about, made only worse by the flickering lights. When it came into sight, Harry could see that it was every bit as monstrous as the old crones of the village described. From the waist down, it was an enormous serpentine creature perched on seven great crab-like legs, its massive tail slithering across the floor. And above the waist was a human-like upper body, its torso pale and pasty white and emaciated, though its arms were oddly muscled and strong in appearance. The head was bald, with red eyes, slits on its face instead of a nose. It’s mouth, Harry thought to be the most horrific, stretching wide across its face, with a long thick forked-tongue the length of Harry’s arm flicking out to taste the air. 

The creature looked at Harry, its eyes showing more intelligence than Harry would ever have expected. It clacked over on the stones, its tail creating a scraping sound as it reached Harry.

Harry’s desire to survive rose up again, and he struggled hard against the ropes but they refused to give. It was then he felt something knocking on the side of his wrist. He whipped his head to the side and saw, still lashed to his wrist, the little rune stone Hermione made for him. For some reason the villagers had left that on him…

He gripped it tightly, not knowing what he could do, but never feeling more desperate to escape this situation. Voldemort loomed over him, the predator eyeing its prey, helpless and bound for it to feast upon. It then lowered its face so it was merely a hair-breadth away from Harry’s own face. 

Harry looked directly into its eyes, refusing to back down even in the face of his own death. 

Voldemort grinned, splitting its face in half as it swiped its long tongue across Harry’s face. Harry cringed as he felt the sticky drool smear across his own lips. The deity then lurched upwards again, allowing Harry to see its full height and bulk from where he lay. One of its legs, wickedly sharp at its pointed end moved towards Harry’s feet, and two swift motions later, the ropes had been cut, unraveling until it lay curled up at his torso and Harry’s legs were free to move.

Harry breathed hard and bent his knees hoping to give himself enough leverage to sit up when the creature bent down once more and Harry felt his legs lifted upwards. He yelled, struggling and attempting to kick, but his attempts were futile. The creature had somehow lashed his legs to its belly. Its form was contorted over Harry, he could see how its spine curved impossibly so that Harry’s legs hugged its lower belly, near the hip of its serpentine body, but despite its bulk, its head was still horrifying close to Harry’s. 

Without warning, the monster stuck its tongue deep down Harry’s throat in one singular motion. Harry was shocked and began choking and thrashing about weakly. His vision started to darken around the edges as he struggled to breathe.

In the midst of his pitiful attempts to breathe, he failed to notice at the first instance when his lower body was drenched in fluid. As he calmed down, his throat slowly relaxing around the intrusion, he realized there were things, multiple things prodding around his rim. Harry gave a muffled cry, feeling keenly the appendages that circled his hole, prodding and pushing at it. He could not see them properly, but they felt larger than they probably were. As one flicked across his thigh, he thought they might have been as thick around as his fingers. 

It was dark, and all he could see was Voldemort’s red eyes, staring into his own, the feel of the creature’s tongue down his aching throat, and the appendages pulling his rim apart, slowly but surely. He could feel them moving in curling about and reaching deep into him, more fluid pumping into his ass, filling it up with moisture in preparation for what was to come. He felt no pleasure nor pain from it, only an odd feeling of being half full, not quite enough and only the sensation of being very wet and very sloppy.

Harry closed his eyes, surrendering to the sensations and allowing his mind to drift. The pain would surely pull him out of his stupor, but he would bear it better if he could detach himself. He gripped more tightly on the runes stone as he felt the appendages leave his ass. Something large and blunt replaced them instead. 

Harry startled again, trying hard to detach his mind once again as he registered just how large the monster’s cock was. It felt impossibly huge. It could not be anything thinner than the size of his thigh. He started to choke again around the tongue as his fear rose, refusing to be pushed down. 

Voldemort stroked his hair, caressing his face and cupping the back of his head in a mocking gesture of gentility before it surged forward, pushing its cock into Harry mercilessly. Inexorably. Until it had its full length buried in the boy. Harry glanced ahead seeing how his stomach distended where it was held above his chest by the monster. He looked pregnant. No, worse than that. He looked as if he was bursting apart, and he should have been if his stomach was stretched in such a manner.

But there was no pain. No pain at all, only the feeling of overwhelming fullness. He did not understand…

He looked blearily back into the eyes of Voldemort and pressed back against the ground in shock when he saw the lust, and hunger and delight in its eyes. So much joy, as if it had found something rare.

Its tongue pushed in even more so its lips touched Harry’s. It was the only warning Harry had before it began to pull its cock out. Harry’s eyes widened at the feeling of his inner flesh pulling out of his rim together with its cock, clenching tightly around the immense length and refusing to let it go. The monster slammed back in again, making Harry cry out around its tongue.

It then set a brutal pace, mad with lust and desire as it pounded into Harry. The boy was thrashed and shaken around by the sheer force of the coupling. Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head as the monstrous cock relentlessly pried him apart, carving its way through his body and into his intestines again and again. Wet squelching sounds filled the cave at each rapid pumping motion. Harry’s tears flowed freely down the sides of his face. And yet, he soon began to feel something building in his lower regions, a tightening in his loins as the creature’s cock rubbed continuously against a particular spot in him. 

Harry did not understand what was happening, how he was not dead, how he had not been completely torn apart by Voldemort. But he could feel his own erection forming. 

“Ngh…” Harry whined. It was still building, that feeling: a pleasurable feeling, Harry was coming to realize. He was overcome by the sensation, of the cock rubbing and pulling and pushing deep within him. He wanted more, so much more of it. He had no idea how it came to be so enjoyable but it was. Never had he expected to be given such pleasure coursing through his whole body when he had expected pain and despair instead. 

“Ah-ah ahhhh! Mmppphh!” Harry sucked on the tongue in his mouth, moaning around it as he delighted in the feeling of being plugged up in both ends. The tongue began to move as well, pumping in his throat at the same brutal rhythm as its cock in his ass. He felt used, only a tool for the pleasure of the great predator above him, this merciless god taking everything he had to give. Breeding him. Yes, he was here for his god to breed him, to serve in the most devoted way he could. He felt that it was beautiful somehow, that he could relinquish all control to this being. No longer the useless freak that nobody needed or wanted.

“Mmmph!” He continued to moan and whine around the tongue as his legs were pulled apart then should have been possible, allowing the monster to reach even deeper. Harry eyed his stomach in a daze, feeling an unreasonable and unexplained pride in himself for having been able to take so much, to have a belly so full and inhumanely distended from the enormous cock still pumping in and out of him. 

Voldemort then withdrew its tongue, placing its mouth upon Harry’s shoulder and bit him, its sharp teeth piercing into his flesh.

Harry wondered faintly if he was to be eaten now. If he would die from being fucked and eaten at the same time. He found he didn’t mind.

“More, ahhh. M-more!” Harry moaned wantonly. Voldemort seemed to have heard him for it sped up even more, pushing brutally against that spot in Harry.

A sudden roaring filled his ears and his vision whited as Harry came. He whimpered pitifully, oversensitive and shaking as the monstrous being continued fucking him until it too came, filling him with hot, thick ropes of cum. Harry looked in shock as his belly only grew larger, filled with both Voldemort’s cock and its cum. 

He blacked out.

XXX

Harry groaned as he blearily opened his eyes. He must have fainted, knocked out again for the second time that night. 

Yet against all odds, he was still alive. Harry slowly sat up, feeling heavy and weak. His hands appeared to have been released from the ropes.

Harry gasped as he saw his belly, full and sloshing with the monster’s cum. He cradled his stomach gently, recalling the sensation of being stretched impossibly from the inside. Was his god done breeding him, he wondered. Would he be eaten once it was satisfied?

Harry could feel his god’s cum dripping out in a steady flow. He reached behind to finger his hole and found it to be gaping wide open. He bit his lips in embarrassment and whimpered at how sensitive his rim felt as he traced around it with his fingers. He wanted to plug it up, find something as large as that cock to stopper the hole, to stop the cum from flowing out. 

He loved how his stomach had inflated, how he had been bred. He didn’t want it to end.

Harry placed his hand on the ground to stand up but was far too weak to do so, collapsing back down. Instantly a thick arm wound around him, preventing him from injuring himself. It pulled him backwards into the coils of its body.

Harry looked up from where he sat on Voldemort’s serpentine coil. It had a wide grin on its face, its red eyes pleased from the sight of its little sacrifice debauched, ravished and made full from its seed. Harry knew then, though no words were exchanged, that he would not be eaten. He would be kept here as an object to be used. 

Its legs formed a cage around Harry. Harry could see from here that he was sat atop where Voldemort’s cock was hidden by a fold of skin. 

“Oh!” Harry said softly. It was starting to harden once again, slowly extending out into view. 

Harry blushed, and leaned forward to kiss the enormous cock reverently, delighted that it had been in his body. A size no human should have been able to take. His inflated belly hung precariously between his quivering legs. The being hissed and pulled Harry in closer, then without warning, slid the boy’s wrecked hole over its hardening cock. 

“Ahhh!” Harry cried out as the cock plunged once more into his body, stretching his belly out again. It didn’t hurt just like the first time. If anything, Harry loved it, how thick and impossibly huge it was in him. The boy flushed even more, then carefully leaned into Voldemort. He would serve his god for as long as he was wanted. His body an altar to its desires. 

On his wrist, the runes stone glowed faintly.


	2. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dub-con, underage even if the sex doesn't happen during underage, there are sexual undertones  
Tags: Incest, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Creampie, Crossdressing, Somnophilia

The day Tom Riddle found his son desperately trying to force the handle of a hairbrush into his tiny little hole was when he knew the boy was ready. But he was far too young and Tom simply did not want him hurt.

He had not done anything but watched silently then at his son’s futile attempts, then he had had to take mercy by casting a sleeping spell on him. Tom woke his son up the next day, giving him a lecture on the importance of having his first time be with someone he loved. He could see in his little boy’s eyes a light of understanding. 

“When?” Harry had asked.

“When you’re older, my love. When you are 18.” Tom said softly, stroking his soft, messy hair that was so like his dead mother's. From then on, he set up several tracking and monitoring spells, carefully watching his son’s progress, as the boy learned how to put fingers up his hole and stretched himself for something larger. 

What a slut his boy was turning into.

Still, Harry did not go any further. Taking Tom’s advice to heart. However, as he grew up, it became obvious that his son was turning into a dangerously beautiful object of desire. By 16, he was the number one desired conquest in his school, though his classmates and teachers failed to convince him to spread his legs for them. 

Tom was pleased, otherwise he would have to kill anyone who laid a hand on his son. But he sympathized with them as well. Tom’s patience was being stretched to the limits as he watched his son lounge in only his small briefs on their living room sofa. The sight of the boy stretched out with pink nipples perking up from the slightly chilly temperature and sensuous legs curled over the arm of the sofa nearly had Tom rushing over to grab the boy’s thighs and force his way roughly into the boy’s body. 

By 17, Harry began to wear almost nothing around the house, and sometimes even lacy panties or lingerie he bought from shops using his pocket money. Tom wanted to rip off that sheer material that was clinging so tantalizingly to Harry’s cock and perfect, cute round ass. It was a battle of patience between them. Tom found it harder everyday to resist these little displays from his son. But then he refused to give in first, not when he had implied he would keep Harry untainted until 18.

T midnight he was to turn 18, Tom found his son asleep after an exhausting party with his friends. He sighed, walking over to the rascal spread out naked in bed, looking as vulnerable and defenseless as ever. He would have to wait till the next day. Perhaps Harry would skip school? It was a Friday and they could enjoy the weekend together as well.

Tom moved to cover Harry up in the blanket when he realized there was a bottle of lube next to his son’s perky little ass. Tom drew in a sharp breath. He slowly pried open his son’s legs and found the evidence of preparation on the shiny slick rim. His fingers circled the pretty pink moist hole. Soft, waiting, inviting.

“Oh Harry,” Tom breathed out, deeply pleased. 

“You wicked, dirty boy.”

Without further ado, Tom pressed his thumb in and watched as it slipped easily into his son’s hole. Tom drew in another deep breath then proceeded to remove his own clothes and lay them out neatly on the chair nearby.

He uncapped the bottle of lube and spilled a generous amount onto his fingers before quickly inserting them into Harry. Indeed, as many as three fingers fit in easily. His boy had really tried to prepare himself. Tom gave a quick stretch to his boy’s hole, impatient to insert himself into that tight space as soon as he could.

He then spread lube on his own cock and pumped it a few times, though it had already been getting hard when Tom laid eyes on his naked son spread out like a feast. He maneuvered the boy onto his back before lifting his thighs up and resting them on Tom’s own. The boy was so malleable, soft and vulnerable. Completely at Tom’s mercy to whatever he wanted to do to his son.

Tom mouthed, and sucked at his boy’s nipples, so sweet they were. He lavished his attention on them until they were swollen and sensitive, eliciting soft moans from his son in his sleep.

Waiting no longer, Tom surged forward and plunged his cock into Harry’s ass in one swift stroke. The boy groaned and shook a little, but did not wake up. It was a very tight fit despite the stretching. But Harry would never have prepared adequately for Tom’s large cock. 

Tom took a few moments just relishing in the feel of Harry’s greedy hole gripping his cock. So warm and velvety soft. Tom wanted to be buried in Harry forever.

Tom then began pumping in and out, slowly at first, then rapidly picking up pace. The sound of their thighs and balls slapping and the obscene squelching as Tom pulled out and pushed in at a quick rhythm was music to his ears.

“Ahh... Mm! Ngh!” Harry had begun making little moaning and whimpering noises as he was relentlessly fucked into by his father’s cock. Tom pulled out then lifted the boy’s legs higher, bending his son into half before plunging in even deeper than before. 

Harry woke up like that: head between his knees, sweet mouth open and gasping, his ass lifted up and his father above him pounding ruthlessly. 

“Ahhh… Ahhhh! Ah! Daddy!” Harry cried out, once he registered what was going on. “Ahhh Daddy I-I… you’re in me. Inside me... it’s so good. It’s so g-good!”

Tom smirked, leaning forward and ravishing the boy’s mouth until his lips were slick and swollen. His cock never ceasing in its pumping. His body altered from Horcruxes was not easily satiated: his boy was in for a very long night.

“You love it, don’t you? You little slut,” Tom grunted. Harry cried and nodded his head desperately.

“You want Daddy’s cock so much. You’ve been waiting for it forever, haven’t you?”

Harry wailed, shaking from the pleasure brought by his father hitting his prostate again and again. “Yes yes! I-I love Daddy’s cock. Ngghh! I want it, I want it so badl-ahh! I need it Daddy! Please give me m-more. More! More!”

Tom knew Harry had been watching from those witches in the porn shows screaming whorish words like these. And sometimes from when he had had to stay out from meetings and Tom knew he spied on them: peeping in the hallways of his Death Eaters’ manors, when they had mass orgies.

And Tom loved it. His slut of a son.

“I will give you more, you greedy whore. Three days full of Daddy’s cock. And you will do nothing but sit pretty on my cock for the rest of your life.”

“Yes Daddy! I love you… I-I love your c-cock. I’m yours forever!” Harry cried, shaking in earnest now, his hands clutching onto Tom’s broad shoulders as he finally reached his orgasm, spilling onto his own soft white stomach.

Tom wanted a portrait of Harry to be painted like this, splattered in his own cum, nipples hard and swollen, ass still filled with cock and his eyes rolling into his head from the intensity of the pleasure. 

Tom continued to pump into Harry long after that, even after his son came twice more and begged for mercy, oversensitive and in pain. Until finally, Tom came and released his seed deep into his son, marking him like no other had or would.

He pulled out, watching his own cum drip out of Harry’s puffy and abused hole. He loved it: the look of his debauched son with his own father’s cum leaking out of him. It was wrong in so many ways, and to Tom, that made it _right_.

Harry cried and whimpered, shivering on the bed. Tom pulled the blanket and wrapped his son tightly in it before kissing his forehead. 

“Sleep my love. I will wake you up in another few hours and you will spread your legs for me again.”

“O-okay Daddy.” Harry nodded weakly, a small smile on his pretty face stained with tears.

“Happy birthday, my son.”


	3. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage/non-con, power imbalance (Harry is 4th year and Tom is a professor)  
Tags: A/B/O, Knotting, Omegaverse, Heat, Rough Sex, Professor/Student or Teacher/Student
> 
> This was a prompt I received - "Could you write the usual A/B/O with Professor Tom and Student Harry?"  
I don't know if this counts as 'usual' but there's nothing new at all about the way this trope is written here. Haha. Enjoy.

Tom was delighted. Everything was going according to his plans. There was no one left in the Gryffindor dormitories except that one boy for the Christmas holidays. No one but the young omega whose pre-heat scent had been wafting off him since a few days before. 

Harry Potter, who had reached puberty, and who was surely coming into his secondary gender, ripe for the taking. The poor boy looked uncared for, his horrid muggle relatives surely neglecting to guide him in the process of gaining a secondary gender and all the dangers that came with it. It was perfect for Tom, who very much wanted to ravish the young omega. It was only a matter of time - with Tom as a professor and the Head of Slytherin House, he had certain privileges that would let him enter the Gryffindor tower and take the boy with no one the wiser. 

Tom had everything prepared, including food and water that Harry would need, shrunken down into a bag inside his robes, and a bottle of his concentrated liquid alpha pheromones to kickstart Harry's heat during dinner, leaving him entirely vulnerable to Tom's plans. 

And there he was, the little omega, walking into the Great Hall for his meal, his cheeks flushed from the evening cold, looking red and tempting enough to bite. Tom wanted. Oh how Tom wanted.

He watched Harry, a creature of habit, taking the exact same spot at the table as he always had. Tom never once took his eyes of Harry, who took several gulps of the pheromone-spiked pumpkin juice and ate his dinner as if he were starved. And he probably was, given what Tom had found out about his muggle upbringing. The fourth-year was noticeably smaller in stature than his year mates, even as an omega. But Tom had refrained from taking action against them, preferring instead to provide many comforts to the boy and gain his trust in school. Harry would associate Tom and only Tom with being able to provide him everything he need. He would see Tom as the perfect Alpha and submit to him.

Harry blinked a few times and slowly rose from the table, his face even more flushed than before. He stumbled a little when leaving his seat and headed out of the Great Hall. Tom smirked. It was time. He quietly took his leave as well, elegantly dabbing his mouth with the napkin before striding out of the Great Hall, taking his time to speak to Professor Sprout and notify her that he was heading out to Hogsmeade and beyond for the rest of the week. 

Once he was far enough from the Great Hall, Tom sped up and took a few secret shortcuts to the Gryffindor tower. "Professor's right," he intoned to the Fat Lady, who nodded blearily, a glass of champagne in her hand. Drunk and hiccuping, she revealed the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitories without a single question, and flopped against her painted pillar in a daze. Tom entered quietly, the strong heat scent of Harry quickly pointing Tom to the right room.

There on the bed, a completely naked Harry was lying down on his front, grinding desperately into his bed, his fingers dipping into his leaking hole as he whimpered and moaned pathetically.

"Oh my poor sweet little omega," Tom growled as he lunged forward and pressed his tongue into Harry's greedy hole. Harry gave a surprised yip and cried out at the intrusion of Tom's tongue.

"P-professor... what... what ahhh!" Harry cried out again as he was roughly pulled up into a presenting position. "Professor Riddle, I-" Harry tried again, sounding alarmed but fast losing his ability to think.

Tom shushed him and pressed many kisses into his neck and mouthed his scenting gland. Harry shuddered and turned pliant, presenting in a perfect lordosis for Tom to admire. And admire he did. Harry sweet little nipples had perked up, and sweet slick was pouring from his ass. His small frame looked like a perfect fit in Tom's larger hands. The dip of his spine and the rounded, delectable ass just begged to be fucked for days on end.

But there was time to admire and more in the coming days they would spend Harry's heat together. Tom wasted no more time, pulling out his thick alphan cock that has hardened and stood proudly against his taut belly. He stroked it a few times using the copious amounts of slick from Harry's hole before quickly and roughly plunging in.

Harry cried out, slick enough to accept the intrusion but not enough to stop some of the pain from being unprepared. He felt as if he was ripped apart on something so large he could not imagine it fitting in him. The young omega whimpered and tears streamed down his face as he was roughly fucked. Tom gripped the slim hips and positioned Harry's ass even higher, enjoying the tight clench around his thick cock. Harry was so tight and Tom loved the sight of his cock disappearing again and again into Harry's small and abused hole. He brutally fucked the omega, pushing and thrusting him about like a rag doll, his ruthless pounding pulling out cries from the young student. 

"Ahh ahhhh ahhh!" Harry could only moan helplessly as his virgin hole was utterly debased in one night. At the back of his mind, he knew that this was wrong - Tom was his Professor... but it felt so good. The way his professor's cock filled him up perfectly, stretching him and changing his shape to fit... how deeply the cock pushed into his small body... it was so good. So, so...

"So good!" Harry screamed. "Please, Professor, I- ahh! I need m-more! Knot me please!" Harry was beside himself with need, he only knew that if his professor did not knot him, he would not survive the night. He did not think of the implications of pregnancy for one so young and still in the middle of his education. So far from his mind was any rational thought. Harry just wanted to be knotted, to be filled to the brim with Professor Riddle's seed.

Harry's breath left him when his wish was fulfilled as Tom's cock swelled at the base, becoming impossibly large. Tom mercilessly pushed his growing knot in, delighted at the lustful screams of his student speared upon his cock. As his knot popped in, Harry cried out as his orgasm shook him, and his hole tightened around Tom's cock. Tom pulled Harry upright, the boy's back to his chest and gave into his climax, spilling seed into Harry, locked tightly by his knot so that none would spill out.

Tom breathed deeply as he continued to spill into Harry, and laid them both down on their sides. He buried his nose into the base of Harry's skull, drawing in his sweet omega scent. Tom had never felt this satisfied, no matter which students he had fucked in the past. As he had expected, Harry was indeed far more satisfying than the others. The boy was shaking and crying, his human confused by the turn of events and his omega satisfied from the knot but insecure from the lack of a mating bite.

There was no hurry. Tom had Harry for the week and he would complete the imprint on his boy, turn his little whimpering omega into a cockslut as the heat continued to accelerate over the next few days, until all Harry wanted was to be pregnant with his children and willing to do anything for Tom's mating bite.

Yes, everything was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can drop me a Tomarrymort prompt at my tumblr @tomarrypurityofsoul


End file.
